In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,075, I described a safety platform for a ladder which included a foot platform for engaging a lower rung and safety brackets for engaging an upper rung for securing the foot platform The safety brackets included a locking arm which held arcuate elements of the safety brackets loosely looped over an upper rung. The foot platform included a stop which engaged only one side of the lower rung on which the platform rested.
While my prior structure has proven to be extremely useful, a tendency for the foot platform to move rearwardly, away from the stop, has been observed.